Give in
by Orne
Summary: Phoebe and cole give in to their urges


Two days had passed since cole and phoebe broke up, to phoebe it seemed like an eternity, nobody knew exactly what had happened, why the had broken up, phoebe didn't want to say, she didn't want to talk about it

I don't own charmed and all that, this is again a continuation of my other 7 fanfics, it's kind of like a series, but it just didn't start out that way, so now you know, i hope you like this one. You don't necessarily need to read the others, but just to enhance your comprehension of the facts and the what, who's, when and where's. (sexual content)

Two days had passed since cole and phoebe broke up, to phoebe it seemed like an eternity, nobody knew exactly what had happened, why the had broken up, phoebe didn't want to say anything to her sisters, she didn't want to talk about it. She was in her bed and got up reluctantly, she had to accompany David to his interview, he wasn't very familiar with how things worked on earth, phoebe was like his guidance, even if she didn't feel like it, she just wanted to stay in bed. She stood up and walked to the door, she really didn't want to get up, she walked to the bathroom and went inside, she turned on the water and undressed, she got into the shower, the water felt incredible on her, it was hot and sweltering, she was suddenly startled by somebody entering the shower, she opened her eyes and was thrilled "cole?" she asked "in the flesh" he said sadly "what are you doing here?" she asked "aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, he embraced her "i'm thrilled, but…" she started to say, he put a finger on her lips "don't say, do" he said, he kissed her and pulled her close to him, she kissed him back hungrily. He parted from her and fell, "cole?!" "i love you" he said, famous last words. Phoebe woke up in a cold sweat, tears ran down her face, she got up quickly and looked at the clock, 10:44 PM, she ran to her closet and put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She felt suffocated in the house, she ran downstairs and grabbed prue's car keys, she got into the car. She didn't know exactly were she was going, she drove for half and hour, and found herself parking at cole's place, she hesitated as to enter or knock, they weren't together anymore, so basically she had no right to come in just like that, but what the hell, she opened the door, she saw the tv lights flicker, she went into the living room and saw cole sprawled on the couch, he was asleep, she looked at him and smiled. There was a blanket on the edge of the couch, she took it and covered him. She sat on the corner and stroked his hair "why does this have to be like this?" she said aloud, not actually noticing that she had said it aloud, "because, it always is" he responded, she was startled by this, he sat up and looked at her "hey" he said sadly, his eyes were red and blood shot "i didn't mean to wake you up, i was driving, i couldn't sleep, and somehow i ended up here, i'll leave if…" she said, but he cut her off "no, don't, stay, we can talk, as friends" he said, he didn't want her leave, he felt safe with her there "ok, so, how have you been?" she asked, she leaned back on the couch "good, if good means bad" he said phoebe smiled "ditto" she said, "when did this get so complicated? We were ok right?" he said, he looked at her "we were, but, there is no easy answer to this?" she asked "nope" cole laughed "do you want tea or coffee or something?" he asked "yeah, sure" they got up and headed to the kitchen. They spent hours talking, basically about college, phoebe's classes and her creepy sadistic professor. "Oh god, look at the time, i have to go" she said, she got up "wait" cole said "what?" she turned "do your sisters know? About us? Why we…" he said "no, i haven't told them" she said "are they not suppose to know?" he asked, he didn't really care he just wanted an excuse to make her stay for a while longer "no, they can know, the only one that can't know is david, or else your dead anyway" she said "i can't believe they did this to us" he said, he got closer to phoebe and stroked her hair, she wanted to pull away, but couldn't "i miss you" she said "and it's only been two days" he said, she looked up and saw those gorgeous blue eyes "do you miss me?" she asked, she knew the answer, just another excuse to stay a bit longer "like the deserts missed the rain" he said, smiling, he kissed her forehead "i should go, or else this could get out of hand" she said "yep, you should" he said, he held out his arms and she hugged him tightly, when she separated from him, he whipped a tear from his face "i'll see ya" he said "yeah, why don't you come by the house, we can talk, or something, as friends" she said "as friends" he said smiling. She waved and went toward the door, without looking back, she knew that if she did, she'd give in, she walked out quickly and arrived home. She sleeped uneasily that night while cole got drunk and made the biggest mistake of his and phoebe's life.

Phoebe had left in such a hurry and he knew why, he didn't feel like sleeping, he got dressed and left for a club, he ended up at p3. He went in, he didn't know exactly why he went to that particular club, there were tons in san Francisco, but this place brought back some good times, he first kissed phoebe here, he also stood her up here, but he fell in love with her here. He walked down the stairs, and didn't see piper or prue, which was a relief, he walked toward the bar and ordered a scotch. The bartender recognized him "aren't you phoebe's boyfriend?" he asked "use to be, we broke up" he said "oh, i'm sorry" he said sympathetically "not as much as me" he said, "fill me up" he continued, the bartender filled his glass to the rim "phoebe's great, why'd you guys break up? If you don't i ask" he said "technicalities, damn technicalities " he said, drinking his third scotch without breathing. "hit me" he said "are you sure, i mean, don't drink to much man…" the bartender said, but was cut off by cole "i have high tolerance" he said. And hour and 9 scotches passed by, cole was completely wasted, and suddenly a familiar face spotted him, piper walked over to him and noticed the smell of alcohol coming from him. "cole? Are you drunk?" piper asked, she knew cole didn't get drunk that easily "NO!! I would never get drunk, i have high tolerance and a broken heart, i used to not even have a heart" he said sarcastically "ok, why don't i drive you home" she said, she reached in his pockets and retrieved his keys "hey, no, i can drive" he said he got off the stool and fell, piper looked at him and tried to help him up "ok, easy, come on, lets get you home" she said, she helped cole out of the club and into his car, piper started it and began to drive "so, um, how are you?" she asked, trying to make conversation "i miss phoebe" he blurted out "what? Oh, well i suppose she misses you too, but she doesn't really talk about it" she said "of course she doesn't talk about it, phoebe's afraid to say what she shouldn't say" he said, he was slushering his word out and was laughing at everything he said "what? What isn't she supposed to say?" piper asked, she knew that alcohol worked a lot like a truth spell and if she wanted to get something out of him, it had to be now "well, i shouldn't tell you, but david can't know, i mean he saved my life and i'll be dead if he says something" he said "what? What happened up there cole? You never explained, phoebe never explained, i don't understand" she said, she was getting more confused by the minute "jim, jim is such a bastard, he broke me and phoebe up, he sees me as a threat, he doesn't know me, i love her, and he just took her away from me, like if phoebe took david away from him, it's stupid, he's stupid" he said "hey, hey, my house is that way" he said pointing behind him "ok, we're going to my house and you and phoebe are going to explain everything" she said, cole looked at her and laughed hysterically "after we get you sobered up" she continued, she arrived at the manor and struggled to get cole inside and on the couch, he kept wanting to run away claiming he had business to handle, what business was beyond piper. She lied him on the couch and he immediately passed out, she called for prue and phoebe, they came down groggily and tiresome "what's cole doing here " prue asked, she saw him passed out on the couch and wondered, him and her sister had broken up. Why was he here. Phoebe on the other hand had smelled the alcohol coming from him, she looked at piper, who looked at her menacingly, she knew exactly what had happened, cole told her everything and she wanted and explanation "ok, so heres what happened, i'm at the club, you know, calculus calculus, calculus, and boom, i see cole, completely hammered, i decide to take him home, ad he's rambling on about how much he misses you and than he says something about you not wanting to tell us about what happened up there, he mentioned david and a so called jim, now phoebe, care to explain or shall we wait for cole to wake up and explain?" piper asked, "ok, i'll explain, just let me check on david" she ran to the kitchen and peered into the basement, he was sound asleep, she ran back to the living room and spilled, her eyes watered but she held them in. Afterwards piper and prue were stunned, thy were pissed off too. "how dare they do this?!!" prue screamed "what the hell? They have absolutely no right to do something like this" piper said, she herself had also been through hell with these people, and she didn't mind that much that she was put through this but her little sister, that really pissed her off. "ok, just calm down, alright, i was mad too, but there is nothing we can do, it's either not being together or him dying, and i think we all know which is the most sane option" she said calmly "you're just going to take it? Just like that?" piper asked "i have no other choice" phoebe said "you can tell leo, maybe he can do something" piper said, leo could put in a word "no, he can't i wasn't supposed to tell anybody, and telling leo will get him killed immediately, i don't want that" phoebe said, she got up and covered cole with blanket "i'm going up to bed, i have a big day tomorrow" she said, she kissed cole's head and looked sadly at him, piper and prue stared at her in disbelief, they couldn't believe that phoebe would just walk away from this "we have to tell leo" prue said "prue, she doesn't want to…" piper began "you know i'm right, they can't do this to her, we can't let them, she's our sister, and she shouldn't be suffering like this and because of something she has no responsibility for" prue explained. "tomorrow when phoebe leaves with david we'll call him and tell him, there has to be something that he can do" prue continued, piper was going to say otherwise but than decided against it, she knew better than to contradict prue and on something that was completely true. They each retired to bed, and awoke the next morning ready to fulfil their task.

Cole woke up and his head was pounding, he had a major hang over, when he opened his eyes he didn't quite recognize where he was, than he saw phoebe come in, with a glass of water and some aspirin "you probably have a killer hang over" she said, sweetly "you read my mind, or whats left of it" he said as he rubbed his temples, phoebe handed him the glass and the aspirin, he gulped it down quickly "i'm sorry" he said, he remembered what he had said to piper and assumed that they had asked her to explain, "it's ok, eventually i was going to tell them" she said, she stroked his hair, he looked at hr tenderly and she retrieved her hand form his head as piper and prue came in "I think i should go" he said, getting up quickly "i'm sorry about last night piper, i was… i didn't know what i was doing, thank you for everything" he said quickly, he smiled t piper and she smiled back, he turned to phoebe and leaned down for a kiss, he didn't seem to realize what he had done until prue looked at him suspiciously, he backed away guiltily "habits are hard to break" he said "yeah, i know" phoebe responded and walked with him to the door, just as david emerged from the kitchen and saw him "hey cole" he said "hey david, look i have to be going" he said to phoebe "call me" he said "as friends" she smiled, he nodded and smiled back and left.

Phoebe turned around and saw david staring at her "what?" she said defensively "did he, uh, spend the night, i mean, with you?" he asked, he was kind of glad that they had broken up, even if he didn't know why "no, well yeah, but not with me, it's a long story" she said, "ok, i'll take that, are we ready?" he asked changing the subject "yeah, let me get my purse" she said, she retrieved to were piper and prue were "how are you sweetie?" prue asked "ok" she said blandly "is there anything we can do?" piper asked "yeah, lend me your car" she said to prue "sure baby, the keys are on the kitchen table" she said. Phoebe walked out of the room, piper and prue knew exactly what to do "leo!!" they both screamed in unison.

Leo orbed in, he kissed piper and greeted prue "what happened?" he asked, they told him the whole story and he was outraged, he couldn't believe he was working for such bastards. "is there anything that i can do?" he asked "yeah, put in a word, so something, threaten them i don't know" piper said "i'll lose my job piper" he said, he was mad but he didn't want to lose his job "it's not like it pays" piper said defensively "look, the only person that can do something is david" he said "but we can't tell him" prue said "can't you at least try?" piper said, pouting "let me see what i can do, i don't guarantee anything" he said glumly, he too hated to see phoebe suffer, but there was nothing he could do.

Phoebe had gone with david to his interview, it was a publicity agency, he had a fake curriculum courtesy of albert the wizard, a going away present, it had gone great, he had got the job and started tomorrow. They were now off to do a thorough search for an apartment, "i read in the paper this morning they were renting an apartment a couple of blocks from here" a david said, phoebe had been awfully quiet the whole day "really, well, um, lead the way" he gave the necessary instructions to phoebe, she pulled up at the front and didn't notice what building it was until she got out of the car. She stopped dead in her tacks when she did "what?" david asked, concerned "cole used to live here" she said sadly "oh, well we can go somewhere else if you'd like" he said "no, no, the apartments are great, i was just stunned that we ended up here" she said. They talked to the land lady who didn't even recognize phoebe, thank god, they looked at the apartment and david decided he was going to sleep on it. When they got back in the car phoebe had the urge to see cole "david, is it ok if i drop you off, i have some stuff to do" she said "yeah, sure, what do you have to do?" he asked, he didn't mean to be nosy "just some stuff" she said, she dropped him off and arrived at cole's house, she again let herself in, old habits are hard to break. She found cole painting one of the walls with a pair of faded jeans and no shirt, he looked amazing as usual, his house still wasn't quite painted completely, it was pretty big and he hadn't had time when they were together, he always wanted to spend it with phoebe, he still did but couldn't for obvious reasons. 

Cole was painting one of the walls of his house and felt the door open, he turned around and saw phoebe "hey, what brings you here?" he asked nicely "i don't know, i just… i went to your old apartment" she blurted out "really? Why?" he said "they're renting it" she said "david wanted to see it" she continued, she walked over to cole and took a brush from the ground and started to paint "brought back a lot of memories" she said "that place does bring back stuff doesn't it" h said, smiling at phoebe "yep" she said, she smiled at him, she looked deep into his eyes, they were filled with pain, she just wanted to hold him and kiss him and make love to him, but she couldn't. She turned away and began to paint, he joined her "so how is david?" he asked making conversation "he's ok, i mean he still hasn't worked everything out yet, he's kind of new to all this" she said, she bent down to get some more paint and when she got up she found herself face to face with cole, he looked into her eyes and didn't look away this time, they were only inches apart "why do i keep coming back here?" she asked quietly "for the same reason i keep waiting" he replied "why can't i look away? I can't make myself look away, i can't make myself leave you" she said, he dropped his brush to the floor, he caressed her face softly, she closed her eyes and savoured his touch "you're so near but so far away" he said, he kneeled in to breath in her scent, "no, no, i'm right here, i'm right here" she said, "phoebe, i need you, i miss you, time goes by so slowly without you" he said "i fell like i can't breathe without you" he continued, he buried his head in her shoulders, she grabbed his hair and kissed his head "we shouldn't" she said, in between kisses "give in phoebe, let go, don't try anymore, just, give in" he said "you'll die" she said, she wanted to stop but she couldn't "it'll be worth it" he said, he grabbed her, she wrapped her legs around his torso "deja vu" he said, remembering the first time they had slept together "the bed, the bed" she said, he carried her into the room. He lye her down on the bed and looked at her, he knelt down and started to kiss her, she gently but roughly unbuttoned his pants. It had grown darker, it was night time, and as soon as they started to kiss, rain started to pour down, but they didn't notice. Cole took phoebe's shirt of and threw it on the floor, she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off, they scooted closer to the head rest, he kicked the covers off and wrapped phoebe and himself inside, his hand came out of the sheets with a red lacy bra, he threw it to the other side of the room. He kissed her everywhere, she moaned with pleasure, outside thunder rumbled, and rain fell harder with every thrust cole gave into her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, she smiled with pleasure and moaned, he kissed her breasts and her neck, they shifted positions so she was on top, she kissed his chest, he grabbed her head, he was so delighted, she kissed him slowly, going up and down, from his chest to his groin, he moaned, she made her way back to his torso, she kissed his neck, he turned and again he was on top, he looked at her and she nodded, he thrust into her with pressure but gently, she moaned "are you ok?" he whispered "yes, keep going" she said, between moans, he thrust harder and more rapidly, "are you almost…?" he was going to ask , she moaned loudly, he took it as a yes "i'm so, i can't…" she grabbed his back and clawed at it, she felt so good, he didn't notice the scratch marks on his back, she came and a second later he came as well, they both moaned loudly, he dismounted her and rested on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling and suddenly he was very cold, he started to feel very dizzy "phoebe, i…" everything to him went black "cole?!?!?" she screamed, she shook him, she started to cry on his chest "wake up, please, no, wake up!!!!!!"

Leo had orbed up and had waited all day to talk to the elders, apparently there was some activity that had been going down on earth, he could tell that it was night time down on earth, he had waited all day, and was finally called in by Ursula, one of the elders assistants, she greeted leo and sent him in, jim and his companions were at the table discussing the recent events "jim you didn't have to do it, you killed him" one of the women said "i had warned the girl" he said light heartily "but, still, you have no right, there is no reason to blame her and the demon for what your son wanted to do" another man said "i'm not apologizing, if and only if david comes back, i will give him his soul" he said, he extended his hand and a little blue light came out of it "excuse your highness " leo said, he had over heard everything "i come to ask you of something" he said, his face was getting redder, he was really mad at this man, but couldn't say anything "yes, leo, my boy, i could never deny anything to you, you are one of the best whitelighter we have" he said, he had walked over t cole and had patted his back "i request that you withdraw your curse against cole and phoebe" he said roughly "oh, see, that i can not do" he said "why?" leo asked "well, he's gone, they couldn't contain themselves" he said, lowering hi head "what?" leo asked "yeah, well they have already, um, how do i put this, they got jiggy with it" he said "what happened to his soul?" he asked, jim opened his hand "i have it here" he said, he smiled at it, leo looked at him "why are you doing this to them?" he asked madly "well, i suppose you can say tit for tat" he said "she takes david i take her boy" he said "i despise you" he said "oh, now leo, don't get mad, this has nothing to do with you" he said "yes it does, she's my family, i love her and you take away whats most precious to her!!" he screamed "listen kid, there is no need to raise your voice, i can kill you if i want" he said "yeah, do that, you become darker everyday, kill me go ahead, i dare you!" leo screamed "Leave son, come back when you are less angry" he said "no, i won't come back, i quit, i don't want anything to do with a person like you, sooner or later you'll go to the dark side and i'll see you die" he said, he punched jim and walked away.

Phoebe had got out of bed and got dressed, she started to pace and called for leo, she didn't get him, she called home and got david, she told him the whole story, david was on his way right away. She heard the door and ran outside, she had put some clothes on cole, so that he wouldn't see him naked. He came in and hugged her "come one, lets take him to the manor and wait for leo to get there" he said. They carried him to the car and got him to the manor, when they arrived, leo was sitting on the steps cursing his existence. They came in and he saw leo, he hugged phoebe and explained what had happened. "is there anyway we can get the soul?" david asked "if you go back" leo said sadly "well then be it" david said "no, david, you can't do it, i mean not for me, or for cole, this is your life, the life you always wanted" phoebe said "no, phoebe, i just don't fit in here, and i can't be around you, it hurts to see that you don't love me, it's better for me and for you" he said, she was very shocked at what he said, she always knew he felt something for her, but she never thought that it was like this, he loved her "no, no, david, no" phoebe said, he got closer to her and kissed her forehead "you'll have your boyfriend here in a moments time" he said, he pulled the piece of paper with the chant to orb, he looked at phoebe and smile, phoebe lowered her head, she couldn't believe he was doing this for her. He looked at her one last time, at least he thought it was the last time, he orbed away, phoebe looked at the place he had orbed, leo put an arm around her "he'll be ok, we'll all be ok" he said. Leo was also confused, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, he had been a whitelighter for so long, what was he supposed to do now and most importantly what would happen to the charmed ones, would they get a new whitleighter? Or were the elders so pissed off at them that they wouldn't? Phoebe sat down on the foot of stairs where cole lye, she stroked his hair and held his limp hand. After five agonizing minutes cole's eyes fluttered open and he was staring into phoebe's eyes. She hugged him and she knew that david had solved his problems with his father or at least accepted them. 

Phoebe and cole were sitting in the living room, snuggled together, piper and prue were listening carefully to the story, leo had also let them know that he was no longer a whitelighter. Piper was kind of happy that he wasn't but she knew how much that hurt her husband. "Do you think we'll get another whitelighter?" phoebe asked leo "probably, if not than i have no idea" leo said "do you think they're pissed?" cole asked, looking at phoebe "well i…" she was cut off by a blinding light, when it focused david appeared "david?" phoebe asked, she got out of her seat and hugged him "hey, i'm uh, well your new whitelighter" he said.


End file.
